King of Spades and Queen of Hearts
by MomoV
Summary: Monaco known for her game and skills has met her match. Will true love change her ways?


King of Spades and Queen of Hearts

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers/World Series proper owner is Hidekaz Himaruya I am just a fan of his work. Enjoy the story

_Monte Carlo a beautiful city close to the sea and home of Le Grand Casino where people far & wide come to play in its many games of chance but inside there is a young woman of great skill and has known to defeat anyone in poker including men who would try to date her. Her name is Monaco…._

Monaco is a beautiful young woman with blond hair often in a side braid tied with a red hair bow, her eyes were a sapphire blue and with glasses. The most unique feature of her is her height often mistaken for a young girl in her teens but surprisingly she has great skills to defeat anyone in her favorite game…..Poker because of her great playing skills she has been dubbed as The Queen of Hearts, but she will soon meet her match.

Not far from the Casino came a man from the Orient he has brown hair with his bangs combed over to the side, eyes of gold with square rimmed glasses and often dressed in a changshan but not on this trip for he was wearing a suit and under it he carries a trinket with the spade on it for he was Macau, The King of Spades. He has come to Monte Carlo's Le Grand Casino by an invitation to meet Monaco and maybe to play a friendly game of poker with her. So upon entering Macau goes further into the casino there he saw her playing a game of poker with an another man who tried to date her and it quickly ended with Monaco winning so after that he goes over to introduce himself to her

"Hello Miss Monaco" said Macau as he introduces himself to her "I am Macau I believe I got this invitation from you O Queen of Hearts"

"Ahhhhh….so you're the one they called 'The King of Spades of the Orient'" said Monaco as she introduces herself to him but stopped short as she stared into his golden irises and blushed for a bit while Macau looks at her blushing

Both of them stare at each other for a while for maybe just maybe they are developing a crush on each other but Monaco soon left and goes to her room as she sat on her bed many thoughts filled her head

_How could this be? I just met him and could I have fallen in…..no no that's not it because well…..sure he looks handsome he seems to be gentle, but there is no way I am not gonna lose to him even if I have to cheat but I don't know what do to. Hmmmmmmm….well I did invite him here so I got to be a good hostess for him._

The next day Monaco invited Macau on a tour of Monte Carlo for he was happy to see such beauty it has including a view of the sea which sparkled in the sunlight. Afterwards they went to have lunch at a café where Macau paid for their meals which Monaco was surprised that her guest bought her a meal normally when a man is with her she had to pay for their meals but not this time she got to enjoy her meal and he paid for it. Is it possible that her guest may be the one to have captured her heart? She needs to see for herself once they get in a game of Poker.

Evening came and Macau was outside dressed in his changshan while sitting in the moonlight that Monaco saw him there that she sat next to him

"Thank you for a lovely tour of your land" said the Macanese as he was looking at her "I really had a wonderful time"

"I am glad you did it's not often I see many fascinated by my homeland and thank you for paying for my meal. That was truly kind of you" said Monaco as she looked up at him

"A lady should never pay for her meals when she is with a gentleman" said Macau

Soon the two got closer and like magic they gave each other their first kiss. The two of them fell in love under the moonlight and of the stars shining upon them. Over a course of a couple of days they were closer together that they truly have become a couple but soon the day came when the two of them would have their Poker game that will somehow determine their destiny for better or worse.

Almost everyone in the entire casino saw their game as they have started playing. With each of movement of their hands and of the cards went on. Soon Monaco had a trick up her sleeve that Macau didn't notice what she was doing since he was looking at his hand that after nearly three hours they revealed their hands that he has a Full House and she reveals to him that she was the winning of a Royal Flush.

"That was a good game I truly enjoyed playing with you" said Macau as he stood to shake hands with Monaco for her victory but soon some cards fell out of her sleeve that everyone gasped and Macau was in shock at this

"You…cheated?" asked Macau looking at her

"I didn't mean to please listen to me" said Monaco as she saw him leave the table

"No I won't listen to you. Do you think I am a fool? You played me like a hand that has been tossed away. To think I was in love with you but instead I wound up in your trap just so you can win for your own desires. Our relationship is over I'll shall be leaving on the first plane tomorrow morning so you will never see me again" said Macau as he left for his room to pack up his things so he can head to the airport.

Monaco felt a heavy feeling in her heart since now she knows that he truly is in love with her and now she is full of regret of what she did to him all those things they did together was genuine love and she has to find a way to make it up for him before it's too late.

The next day came and Macau was already to get on his plane till he heard her voice calling to him that he didn't get on

"MACAU!"

"Why are you here? Didn't I tell you yesterday that it's over and I don't want anything to do with you" said Macau looking at her still angry at her

"I know what I did was wrong and I am truly sorry for what I have done so please can we have just one more game? This time no tricks" said Monaco pleading to him

"All right I will give you another chance but if you cheat again then we're through deal?" said Macau as he offered he hand

"Deal" said Monaco as she shook his hand for now the deal was made and she can't back down on her promise

The two of them returned to the casino to play their game only this time their was a lot more longer since Monaco is now playing fair and would hate to see her loved one leave so after nearly seven hours of playing Monaco got a Straight and Macau reveals he has a Four of a Kind which means he won and Monaco was happy for his victory.

Afterwards Macau was outside the same spot he was a few nights before and Monaco was wearing an evening gown so goes to talk to him

"I am glad you won and what I did yesterday I still regret it so I apologize for what I did to you because you were right I sometimes am corrupted by greed so I never got a chance to enjoy true love. Now I can thanks to you I guess you'll be leaving soon" said Monaco as she sat next to him

Macau stood up and faced her "Yes I am for only a short time because I know you kept your word and well" he got on one knee and presented her a ring "Monaco will you become my wife? Will you marry me?"

Monaco was surprised to hear those words that she leapt into his arms and said yes so he placed the ring upon her left ring finger that they kissed each other. Now they will be united be their love in matrimony that they invited their relatives to the wedding celebration for they were now together forever.

Almost two years have passed that Monaco gave birth to a daughter she has their hairstyle, Macau's hair color and her eye color. They named the child Celeste Jia-li and they admired their little girl for she has been dubbed as their "Princess of Diamonds" six years passed both them and Celeste are quite the family especially since she will learn their skills of playing fair and by the rules which they passed it on to her when she becomes old enough to join them in the casinos, but Celeste is also becoming quite the ballet dancer that made them proud of her. Macau and Monaco enjoy their days together and still do.

End


End file.
